a drugie, the mafia and police chief swan
by RangaHotMrsBlondDR
Summary: Bella falls inlove with Edward hier to the seattle mafia and oh wait she's a drug adict? all human and rated M for later chapters. Discontinued SORRY
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I own nothing!!**

**AN: hello I hope you like this so please R&R so I can write faster and longer :-)**

**Bpov**

"Bella this has to stop Charlie can't take much more of this just quiet, please if not for him then your mother" Jacob said as I cried into my pillow from the pain.

"Shut up! Will you stop lecturing my already and you have no rite no rite at all to bring her up get out" I screamed

He walked out and I heard the front door slam shut I new he was gone.

6 hours later

"Hey James, Vicky, Lue how are you?" I asked walking up to their car/shop

"Good Bell's what bout you here for more?" Vicky asked

"Dahl hey where's Lue?"

"Talking to the mafia we have an overdue I.O.U with them" Vicky said looking down at the ground.

"How much you owe them?"

"Were a grand short"

"I have a proposition for you. Help me quiet I'll give you the grand"

"You'd do that for us if we helped you?" James asked

"Yes" I answered

"Follow me" he said

I stepped around the car and saw Lue talking with a man with bronze and beautiful green eyes. Standing next to him was a man that looked like a bear with brown curly hair and next to him a tall blonde haired man.

"Lue do you have the money or not?" the Bronze haired man said and my heart skipped a beat.

"Well not yet but were nearly there can you give us another week or two please Edward" Lue said

"Lue you have all the money" I said putting the last grand in hand. They all turned to me.

"And who are you?" the bear man asked

"Well my name is Isabella and I'm an X-client of Lue's"

"How long ago did you become an x" the tall guy said

"Two minutes ago" I answered

"Well then this is Emmett and Jasper I'm Edward" the bronze haired guy said and my heart skipped another beat.

"I'll see you round Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Bye Lue" I said as I walked away from Edward I felt pain like I'd lost something.

"Isabella what's your last name" Edward called after me i turned around.

"You don't need to know that all you need to know is my dad's after your dad's head" I said and as I walked away I yelled "Swan"

I went home but I had a feeling that someone was following me. I locked the door and went to bed.

"Bella I'm home what's for dinner?" dad asked

"Pizza dad you know the number" I said from the kitchen eating my tub of ice-cream (yes she has her own tub of ice-cream)

"Ruff day?" he asked

"You have no idea"

"If you want to tell me then you know I'm here for you"

"I know dad but you'd probably freak out and tell me what the hell you were thinking"

"OK now you're going to tell me"

"I meet someone today that is kind of on your bad books"

"Who was it?"

"Edward Cullen"

"Bella what the hell were you thinking?"

_Nock, Nock _

"I'll get it" I said getting up mentally thanking whoever it was.

Until I opened the door and meet the green eyes of the person we were talking about.

"Want to go out tonight?" he asked as my heart skipped a beat and my face lit up.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed I update Weekly so you have my word that I won't make you wait months before you get the next chapter so please Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I'm sorry it's been so long please R&R hope you like it.**

**Bpov**

OH MY Fucking GOD!! This was bad and i am not joking this could cause the end of the world as i know it Edward Fucking Cullen was standing at my door and my father was in the next room this was bad seriously bad. And all i could do was look at him blankly like I'd never seen him before.

"So do you want to go out?" he asked again

"yes just give me a moment" i said shutting the door and running upstairs.

I grabed my perse and keys before i litraly ran into my father.

"Bella who was at the door?" he asked

Fuck how was i supposed to tell my dad that his emimies son was here to take me out.

"Jess we are going to the movies sorry i forgot" i said

"Ok but keep this close to you incase you see one of the Cullens again" he handed a can of pepper spray **(random fact about me i'm alergict to peppers so this would probly kill me) **

"Ok dad i'll lock up for the night when i get back." I ran around him but he followed me "dad i don't need help to the door. She's IN THE CAR anyway its NOT LIKE she's WIATING AT THE DOOR" i yelled to the door and my dad just went back up stairs.

I walked out and he was in his car thank god. I walked up and he got out and opened my door. I slid in and relised that i had no idea were we were going and that i don't even know this guy.

"So are you a storker or just wanted to get killed?" i asked

He laught "I would like to get to know you better"

"So were are we going?"

"the resteront close to the border"

"Ok"

We fell into a confortable silence with i hadn't expeted. He pulled into a lot and turned the engein off. I was about to open my door when he came around to my side and helped me out. We walked in and the hostess looked like she could kill me. He wraped his arm around my waist and looked at her like it was obverse.

"Goodevning Mr Cullen right this way" she mostioned for us to follow her and i had a feeling this wasn't the first time that she had done this so i was a little unconforable about looking like another girl.

"Mike will be with you in a moment" she turned and walked away.

"What the fuck was that about?" i asked

"My brother used to date her" he said about to laugh

"Why did they brake up?"

"She was cheating on him"

"With who?"

"My other brother"

"OW"

"thats how it is she's a whore and she's jeliuse of you"

"Me?"

"i haven't been on a date in 2 years so yea she's jeluse that i'm taking you out and not you"

Thank god he wasn't like his brothers going out with a new girl every week.

"um so what do you want to know?"

**Did you like it did you hate it tell me the truth i can take it but please tell me what you think. :-) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi thanks for the reviews and i ho[pe you like this chapter it's taken me a while to get this right so i hope that you like it.**

**Bpov**

Edward walked me up to my door when we got back.

"Thanks this was fun" i said

"It was I'll come around tomorrow to pick you up" he said

"Thanks but only come if my dad's cruiser isn't here i don't want you shot" i smiled.

He smiled back and kissed my cheek before turning and leavening. I watched as he got back to his car and drove off into the night. I turned and walked inside i locked the door and was about to go up to my room when i heard.

"So how was the movie?"

Fuck! "it was ok i think the acting could have been better the book is a lot better"

"What movie did you see?"

"Twilight" i turned to go upstairs

"Bella if you lie to me again I'll send you back to your mothers"

"Yes dad" i walked upstairs scared of what he saw and if he saw who it was.

I sat on my bed and thought back to our meal.

_Flash back_

"_Why did you come you could have just shut the door on me and call your dad but instead you warned me when i could have been caught?"_

"_Well i just think that there must be more to you then what my dad tells me and i would really like to get to know you"_

"_Well I'm on of 2 boys and a sister my father is the boss of the organized crime in Seattle and we live in forks i collect money due to us in the forks/port angelus area with my brothers-"_

"_Wait they were your brothers they look nothing like you?"_

"_Well that's because Jasper looks more like my dad and Emmett is my brother by marriage he marred my sister Rosalie"_

"_Ok so what do you do in your spare time?"_

"_I read and play my piano. What about you?"_

"_Read get high buy more drugs."_

"_But you quieted?"_

"_I'm quieting not there yet"_

"_Who are you doing it for?"_

"_Who for?"_

"_Quieting who are you doing it for?"_

"_My dad and Jacob"_

"_Oh so is this Jacob guy your boyfriend?"_

"_NO! Were just friends and it could never be like that i find he can be a real pain in the behind when I'm coming down from a high"_

"_Ok well i can help you quiet i help Rosalie so if you would like i can get you the same help i did for her."_

"_That would be great"_

"_Ok I'll pick you up at 12 tomorrow to meet someone"_

"_Ok"_

_End flash back_

I wonder who this person is? Well if Edward trusts this person then i do to. N_ock, nock._

"Come in" i said knowing it would be my dad and that i would have a lot to answer for.

He came in and sat down in the rocking chair in the corner not looking at anything but not looking at me.

"So Edward Cullen dropped you home what happened to jess was she in trouble as well?"

"Dad i know what you're thinking and i understand if you angry even hurt but i think you can trust Edward it's not his families fault mom was in the wrong place at the wrong time it was an accident and you know it please for me don't do this please let me have a chance to prove to you that there ok that you can trust them, please."

"Bella if he hurts you once I'll kill him you got it"

"Yes"

"OK goodnight"

He walked out the door and i was more than just happy i couldn't wait to be back with my Edward. Wait did i just think that no he probably has a girlfriend that no one knows about. I laid back on my bed and succumbed to sleep

11:30 am

Oh My Fucking god i am not ready for this. I have half an hour to get ready and i don't know what to wear i wish i could call Alice but she as this great new boyfriend and i can't call her all the time. Screw that. I pulled out my phone and called Alice.

"Hello Alice speaking"

"Hi Alice i need an outfit for today"

"Bella all you had to do was ask"

"I know so can you help me?"

"Yes i think a blue baby doll top and you black skinny jeans"

"Thanks Alice i owe you again"

"its ok you can just come shopping with me today"

"Um..Alice i can't come today"

"Oh ok well I'll work something out for us and your boyfriends to do"

"Alice i don't have a boyfriend"

"You will trust me" she hung up and i just though not to contradict Alice she always ends up right.

I slid on the clothes she said and pulled my hair into a pony tail and grabbed a granola bar. _Nock, nock_

I went to the door and opened it to find the man that looked way to much like a Greek god to be in my presence on the other side.

"Good morning Bella are you ready to go?" Edward asked

"Yep" i said popping the p as i locked the door.

He walked me to his shiny silver Volvo and opened the passenger side for me. I slid in and buckled up.

He brought the car to life and speed down the road onto the forks highway at 100 m/per/hr!!

"Um do you always drive this fast?"

"Yes why?"

"Well it is like 50 m/p/hr over the speed limit"

"Well i would expect you to drive by the traffic laws as much as you should expect me to disobey them."

"True" we fell into a comfortable silence as he turned off the highway onto a dirt road and i started to get nevus where were we going anyway.

"Were going to my family's estate" Edward said looking at my worried face.

He pulled up into a garage that looked like it could fit 20 more cars then it already did but i guess having a lot of money means you can afford a lot of stuff. He helped me out of the car and we walked up to the Manson it was beautiful three stories and it looked big even for a Manson.

Edward opened the door and lead my in the first people i saw were Emmett with a blond who i think is Rosalie then a woman with Edwards hair and eyes who i guess is his mother and then Jasper with AILCE!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Every one this is –"Edward was cut off by me and Alice running to each other and hugging

"Oh MY Fucking God when Edward said he'd be bringing a brunette home today i never would have guessed it was you" Alice squealed

"Oh MY Fucking God why didn't you tell me that you were dating a person like jasper"

"Well cause of your dad been a chief of police and all" there were gasps all-round and i guess they hadn't been told yet great.

**What do you think love it hate it please tell my thank you for reading and I'll update soon. :-) **


	4. SORRYNESS

_**SORRY I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL UPDATE BUT I WONT KEEP YOU WAITING LONG BUT UNTILL THEN THANKS FOR READDING **_

_**LOVE**_

_**RANGAHOTMRSBLONDDR :-)**_


End file.
